


I’m Fine...

by gabbyroni



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Menstruation, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyroni/pseuds/gabbyroni
Summary: Konan started her period and you leap into action when you start to notice all her irregularities.
Relationships: Konan (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	I’m Fine...

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Konan does not belong to me!**

Today was just not the day for Konan. She stomached all of her cramps that she was feeling that day and moved along like it was nothing. You noticed Konan’s irregular movements and actions and just couldn’t stand by and let her suffer like that. Especially, all by herself. When Konan was alone in her room, you walked in with open arms as you sat behind her and hugged her. You felt Konan tense under you but then she relaxes. She releases a puff of air from her somewhat greasy nose.

“You seem uneasy today. Are you feeling okay?” Konan remained silent. You look at the wall in front of you and pout at the silence.

“ _Yes, I’m fine,_ ” she mutters.

“No, you’re not. I can tell...”

“Yes, _I am_.”

You squint your eyes with doubt. You unwrap your arms from Konan’s sides and they drop to your own. Your hands mess around with the sheets under you and you look up.

“Did your period start, Konan?”

Konan once again, remained silent. She stands up and walks out of the room, leaving your question unanswered. You stand up and also leave the room to go back to your room. After a few minutes, you come back to see Konan, squirming around on her bed while holding herself as if she was in pain. Of course, she obviously was. You eye the painkillers that rest on your lover’s desk and walk towards it. You reach your arm out to grab them but Konan stops you by reassuring you that she doesn’t need them. You obviously have your doubts. You look over at Konan.

 _‘Konan... Oh Konan... Just hang in there!’_ You quickly grab the painkillers from off the desk as Konan’s moans and groans grow louder. You hurry out the room to go and get some water for her. Once you get the water, you come back and tower over her. She sits up on her bed and you crouch down just enough to meet her face.

“Damnit! Ah, it hurts!”

“Okay, Okay! Open, so you can take the pill. I don’t want you to be in pain for the rest of the day. You know how much I care about you,” She opens her mouth and you stick the pill in her mouth and pour some water into her mouth afterwards. She downs it and then lays back down on her bed. You put the water and painkillers back onto her desk and you go to get the heating pads. You sit by Konan’s side and you begin to rub her and comfort her just so you can help and easy the stress she might have from her cramps.

“I know you care about me but I’m telling you. I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie to yourself. When you’re in pain, you’re never fine or okay.”

Konan looks down at the ground, quietly, and then she looks up at you with flushed cheeks. You blush soon after.

“ _Hey..._ ”

“Yeah?”

“I love you...”

You smile at Konan, lovingly, and continue to rub her. “Yeah. I love you too, Konan.”


End file.
